<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Next? Option two? by Jezzkaa91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971096">What Next? Option two?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzkaa91/pseuds/Jezzkaa91'>Jezzkaa91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Next? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannon does not Exist, F/M, Female Harry Potter, How Do I Tag, Lemony, No Beta, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzkaa91/pseuds/Jezzkaa91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow (Females Harry) wakes up in a stream and is found by the Cullen Coven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper Hale/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Next? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Next? Option two?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Willow was kinda pissed off when she woke up in a stream, her throat was dry and she was so so hungry. When she looked at her reflection in the water she was only half surprised to see red eyes looking back at her, the others had tossed her into the vampire universe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A twig snapped to her left and she jumped into a ready stance to defend herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When a group of sparkling people stepped out of the tree line she tilted her head at them. Curiosity filled her, she had never seen human disco balls before, she pushed that thought past her mental shields.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one who looked an awful lot like Cedric started to laugh. "You are a disco ball too." He told her through his laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down Willow blinked at her skin that looked like it had millions of diamonds packed under it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck?" She asked, calm but very confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No need to worry, you're a vampire, you must have been bitten a few days ago." The oldest of the seven told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow blinked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, vampire check, where can I get something to drink?" She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We drink from animals." The oldest said again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How rude of me, we are the Cullen's or the Olympic Coven. My name is Charlise, my wife Esme, my children Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." He -Charlise- introduced them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was Willow Potter. I was backpacking through Canada, no clue where I am now though." Willow introduced herself, giving the memory that she quickly pulled up, wondering why they all looked a little confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire that was watching her rather intensely said."Newborn vampires are usually mindless creatures of bloodlust, that you aren't is new to us." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow recalled his name as Jasper answered her even though she never voiced her question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow shrugged. "I'm used to being starved, the people who raised me only fed me three times a week." She stated bluntly with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Jasper stiffened as the wind changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Humans." Was a growl from deep in his chest, and then he tackled Willow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked up at him slowly from where he had her pinned on her back and took a sniff of the air coming from the south, her face scrunched up at the smell, it was overly sweet and kinda gross. There was another scent that was coming from above her that was much better, it was dark chocolate and strong coffee. She sniffed again and identified the scent was coming from Jasper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not really noticing what she was doing she lifted her head and pressed her nose into Jasper's neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper had no fucking idea what was going on. The coven had gone out for a hunting trip and had stumbled on a newborn from the scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only emotions he had picked up from her as Charlise spoke to her was confused calm and humor at Edward pointing out she was sparkling too.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Newborn vampires are usually mindless creatures of bloodlust, that you aren't is new to us." He drawled when he felt her confusion after she had introduced herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the wind changed Jasper caught the scent of two humans that were a couple of miles away and he stiffened with a growl. "Humans." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not even thinking he flung himself at the girl -Willow, his mind supplied.- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she sniffed the air he was even more confused at the feeling of disgust that was coming off her lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frozen in his own shock at not wanting to go drain the humans he didn't notice she had moved until he felt her nose pressed firmly in the side of his neck, he jerked back out of her reach and met red eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You smell good." She told him, "Like chocolate and coffee." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper was getting sick at his own feeling of confusion and took a deep unneeded breath to calm the irritation he felt when he caught her scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smelled like cinnamon and honey. "So do you darlin'." He drawled, southern accent thick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood from where he was laying on top of her, offered his hand, and pulled her up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like to join us in our hunt?" Charlise offered her. "If you would like, you can come with us back to the house and we can help you if you need it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper was watching her closely trying to puzzle out what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow could feel the other's eyes on her as she followed beside them running to their hunting grounds. She was careful to keep her thoughts to herself, remembering what Love had told her of the special powers some of the vampires in this universe had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she smelt something that reminded her of a home-cooked meal she broke off quickly only noting that Edward and Emmett followed her before she started to stalk a small herd of deer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow stopped to listen to the heartbeats of the deer that were grazing in a small clearing, she latched on to the sound of a heart that was having issues with beating at a steady pace. ‘Old’ her instincts told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With quick and efficient movements she pounced on the oldest buck and snapped his neck as she plunged her fangs into the jugular. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow made a sound of sadness and contentment, she was full there was no doubt about it, but she was sad at having had to take life personally to be full. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sulking slightly Willow made her way back to where she could pick up Jasper's scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First time killing something darlin’?” The blonde asked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow locked eyes with him and shook her head. “No.” Was her simple answer, at his sound of inquiry she decided to explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was little a man came and killed my parents, I was given to my Aunt and Uncle, just kind of dumped there by an overworked social worker and forgotten about. About two years ago just after my fifteenth birthday, my Uncle came home...he was very drunk and had brought a ‘friend’ along with him. My Uncle had sold me to a human trafficking ring, one of the guards there tried to rape me, and I defended myself. I stabbed him in the eye with a pen. I was able to free all the other people in the building with me before another guard showed up to switch shifts...he shot me twice, once in the shoulder and once in my ribs, when I didn't go down as most would under that amount of pain I was able to jump at him and wrestle the gun from him, I shot him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow kept her voice low, but she knew the others had heard her, as she heard their gasps. She had no idea why she was telling him this but she guessed it was because she felt that the man would understand her, what with the scars that littered his visible skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded at her short and sharp, his eyes compassionate and full of sorrow for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow just stood next to Jasper in silence after that, the rest of the coven joining them slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The run back was quiet as well, willow enjoyed the wind rushing through her hair as the covered ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once back at the house Willow raised an eyebrow as she had clothes shoved in her arms and was directed to a bathroom to clean up and change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shower was heavenly, the hot water steamed the room quickly as it hit her cold skin. She spent far too much time washing the smell of river water from her hair and skin, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave the shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally pulled herself away, dried, and got dressed she followed her nose back to the coven who were all congregated in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wryly she sat in a lone chair and watched them watch her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't hear your thoughts." The one that she had been told was Edward spoke suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I would hope not. My thoughts are my own." She shot back at him, mildly insulted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I mean, we are gifted. I can hear thoughts, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and Alice can see the future." He explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow nodded. "That may be so, but my thoughts are still my own. Growing up I had to learn to make it so my relatives could not read my thoughts on my face, kind of like building a wall around my mind." She told him bluntly, giving a roundabout and not really an explanation of occlumency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all had a look of consideration on their faces as if this wasn't something they had thought to try before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were planning on moving next month, we have been in this area for too long," Charlise told her, before offering. "You could come with us and act as another child that Esme and I have adopted." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow looked at the man a little wide-eyed. "What do you want in return?" She asked him, feeling skeptical of being accepted without question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just that you stick to our 'vegetarian' diet." He told her, face straight but open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow scanned him and the others' body language and came up with absolutely nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's see how we get along then first before I agree?" She half asked half offered very unsure if this was the right choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the month Willow found herself falling into the rhythm with the Cullen coven like she had been with them for decades. The diet of animal blood was easy for her as she found that humans all smelt like pure sugar or like animals themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper seemed to gravitate towards her, he spent time talking about his past in the army both human and vampire. She spoke to him about her childhood, the abuse, and neglect. They got along well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In public, he seemed to stick to her side like glue, one day they had been dragged out by Alice along with an angsting Edward to go shopping for things of Willo's one when she brought it up quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jasper, what's up?" She asked, trying to go about it in a roundabout way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do ya mean darlin'?" Jasper asked back, his body language looked uncomfortable to Willow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a look to express that he wasn't going to get away without answering her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing Jasper looked away from her. "As you know I spent a few decades drinking humans, it's usually hard to be around them cause I remember how much I liked it." He admitted shifting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The others feel hunger around humans too, but with you, I pick up how gross they smell to you and the disgust at them. Makes it easier to be around them." He finished the explanation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow nodded, grabbing his hand she linked their fingers together. "I can imagine feeling the others hunger on top of your own must be hard. Want me to start projecting the gross feeling when I get a sniff?" She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, darlin'." Jasper whispered and squeezed her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Willow was able to blush she knew she would be a brilliant red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice being a miniature fashionista with unlimited credit it took hours for the shopping trip to end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally got back to the house Edward was glaring at everyone around them, Jasper bolted up to his room for some emotional peace, and Willow just sat in the room she had been given staring at the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The coven had just moved to a tiny town of Forks, Washington. They had only been there since June, and it was now October. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper and Willow had gotten closer, it had been explained to Willow that vampires had mates, and sometimes it was an instant click between them and they would just know, but other times it took it's time before it clicked into place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice had told Jasper after the move to Forks that Willow was his mate, but they wouldn't feel it until Halloween. He had been excited and had been impatient, he had been the only one alone in the coven for the longest time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning of the thirty-first dawned, Jasper was twitchy and fidgeting, which was very much unlike himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was after school that everything came to head. Six red-eyed vampires had attacked them over the territory when the whole coven had gone out to hunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two of the six went for Willow seeing her as the biggest threat being newborn, they had her pinned with one pulling on her head to try to detach it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper snapped, with a feral growl he tackled the one that was trying to decapitate Willow, fangs flashing and hissing like an angry cat. He dispatched the vampire quickly before turning on the one that had frozen still holding Willow to the ground with his larger body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Jasper could see was red as he blurred out of sight and came back into view with the second vampires' head in his hands, still hissing angrily at the attack and even more so at the threat to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly checked that the others had been handled by the rest of the coven then he snatched Willow up and carried her to the house, locking his bedroom door behind them he tossed her on the bed he had acquired for the first time since joining the Cullens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow bounced on the bed twice before she was joined by Jasper crawling on top of her and nudging her things open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine.” He growled at her taking in a deep breath, and then covered her lips with his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow didn't challenge him, just tipped her head and opened her lips a little to make the kiss deeper, she gave a quiet moan as Jasper plunged his tongue into her mouth and started to tangle with her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both feeling the sudden need to feel one another skin they didn't bother to undress normally, they just started to pull and rip the fabric off each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a stuttering moan, Willow felt Jaspers cock press against her thigh as he just growled and kissed her more aggressively. He was thick and hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper pulled away from her mouth, and moved to sick and bite at her nipples, knowing instinctively that this would be Willow’s first time with another, he wanted to make her feel good, and through the many years he had been alive he hadn't been an angel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jasper thought he had abused her pebbled nipples enough he slipped a hand in between their bodies to check if Willow was ready for him, a deep moan was pulled from him when he felt her juices covering his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready darlin’?” he asked, voice husky and low with arousal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow hissed at him, unhappy with the lack of action, and snapped. “Jasper if you don’t-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was interrupted by Jasper sliding into her core, there was a sharp pain from his size as he stealthed himself in her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing genital or sweet about their joining, it was all animalistic needs and instincts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper had buried his face in Willow's neck and he growled and moaned with each time he thrust into her, she felt like she was gripping him in a vice, there was no warmth like there had been when he had been human, but it was better in the way that he knows that this woman was his and his alone; that he was the first and would be the last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow had dug her nails into Jasper’s back and held on. His thrusts were sharp and powerful and sent her rocking against him and the bed sliding across the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had hurt for the first few thrusts, it had felt like he had reached the end of her sex and was ramming against the wall, and then he shifted just a millimeter and pleasure exploded across her nerve endings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow felt her orgasm approaching and something in the back of her mind told her she needed to mark Jasper as her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a final thrust, both Jasper and Willow reached their completion and bit deeply into each other's shoulders, injecting venom into one another and mixing their scents together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still connected Jasper rolled them over so Willow was on his chest and chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry darlin’ didn't mean to hurt you.” he apologized, and pet along her spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a weak hand she slapped his chest. “Shut up Jasper.” she told him before going back to relaxing on him like her own personal pillow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's not the best, but meeeeeeeh. <br/>I hope you kind of liked it at least, Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>